1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a golf scoring device and more particularly to a system for attaching a golf scoring device to a glove, especially a golf glove to which the scoring device is securely fastened to the glove, yet easily removable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gloves used for sporting activities, such as golf gloves, include a fastening band comprised of top and bottom straps having confronting surfaces, such top and bottom straps typically being held together by the use of fabric hooks on one of the confronting surfaces, and fabric loops on another of such surfaces. Such fabric hooks and loops are currently available under the Trademark VELCRO.
Heretofore, devices and items of wearing apparel have been developed for holding golf accessories such as ball markers, watches, and tees. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,444 teaches a golf ball marker holder wherein the golfer wearing the glove may place a marker underneath the flap with the marker spike extending through an aperture through the flap and then the flap is folded down upon a pad where it is held in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,611 discloses a golf glove and watch combination that uses a conventional golf glove without modification. The watch strap feeds through retaining slots on the watch case and has VELCRO hooks on its surface facing away from the watch case. The strap extends partly around the glove flap so that the ends of the strap engage VELCRO loops on the underside of the flap. When the flap is pressed against a mating VELCRO pad, the watch is held securely in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,508 discloses a system for attaching a display unit to a glove including a first strap portion extending from the display unit and having an end region for insertion between the top and bottom straps of the glove and beneath the display unit. A second strap portion extends from an opposite side of the display unit and away from the display unit. A tack securing arrangement secures the second strap portion to the glove.
A typical golf scoring indicator is shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 205,077 which discloses score indicator beads sliding on a thread, the beads being held in place by depressions in the scoring board.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,124,806 discloses a golf training device having a pocket stitched on the glove to hold a weight which may be inserted therein. In another embodiment, a plurality of tubular compartments contain weights in the form of spheres.
Numerous types of golf scoring devices are available to assist the golfer in recording the score, stroke by stroke, until the hole is completed and the hole score is recorded on the score card. Such devices include the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 205,077, rotary dial counters, and a string of beads, for example. These devices are usually mounted on the handle of a golf cart, attached to a belt, or pinned to a golfer's clothing. Thus a player will often have to fumble about in trying to locate the scoring device right at a time when other players are waiting. The string of beads scorer is generally not used by male players and is generally used primarily by beginner golfers who have more strokes to remember. If a scoring device was devised to be both inconspicuous and readily available to the player as each stroke is made, more players, including the low scorers may also be interested in such a device.